Parthena
by A Beautiful Nightmare
Summary: [Chapter 1] Echo and Narcissus. [Chapter 2] Pomona and Vertumnus.
1. Echo and Narcissus

**Echo and Narcissus**

_"You shall forfeit the use of that tongue with which you have cheated me, except for that one purpose you are so fond of-- reply. You shall still have the last word, but no power to speak first."_

_Echo gasped and brought her hands up and around her neck. A burning sensation engulfed her lungs and climbed into her mouth. She wanted to scream from the pain, but no sound would come from her. She fell to the ground and looked up with mercy in her eyes at the goddess that stood before her. Instead, Hera turned away._

Since that time, Echo secluded herself from the others. The curse had suppressed her voice, and she was unable to speak, to laugh, to sing, even to cry. Echo could only express the emotions of others but never her own.

One day, while walking through her part of the woods, Echo spied upon a handsome youth. Unbeknownst to her, his name was Narcissus. A human! Unlike the others, would he take her friendship?

Echo was gazing in admiration, camouflaged behind a tree, when he called out, "Is anyone here?"

Excited at her chance to speak, the girl answered, "Here!" but did not know whether or not to show herself just yet.

Narcissus, seeing no one, asked, "Where? Let me see you?"

Echo, elated that he wished to see her, revealed herself from her hiding and cried, "Let me see you!"

The boy glanced at Echo. Seeing it was just a nymph and not one of the companions he was hunting with, he stepped back in hesitance. "Who are you? I do not know you."

"You," said Echo dreamily, walking up to him.

"Leave me alone." Narcissus pushed the girl away in revolt.

Echo was deeply hurt. "Alone?" she repeated and slowly stepped forward, hoping he would understand that she was offering him her friendship.

"Stay away! Do not come near me!"

"Come near me." Echo tried to embrace him.

Narcissus pushed her away; he was becoming vexed. "Hands off! I rather die than let you have me!"

_No, not again, not like the others. We have only just met._ "Have me!" Echo pleaded. If only he knew her dilemma.

Narcissus smirked. "You are just like all the other silly maidens who have fallen in love with me."

_No, I am not like them._ "Love with me," she beckoned, arms extended.

The youth turned away, no longer bothering to mind the nymph. Sighing, he said to himself, "Why cannot there be someone as beautiful to love as me?"

"Me!" cried Echo but all was in vain as the boy went on his way, leaving the desperate nymph feeling like a fool.

Meanwhile, Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, had seen what had happened, and upon hearing what Narcissus had said, granted his request. "May he feel what it was to love and to meet no return of affection."

Echo would not give up so easily and followed Narcissus' trail until he arrived at a shaded pool to rest from his fatigues. As the boy bent down into the water to take a drink, he saw what he thought was a beautiful nymph, as beautiful as he was handsome, and fell in love with it. The youth was so entranced that he forgot of his thirst and stared at the supposed spirit.

"What is your name, beautiful one?" he asked curiously.

Echo watched in horror from a bush. What was the meaning of this?

The boy smiled in acknowledgement when it did not answer back. "Do not fear. We are alone. Surely you are not bashful?" He then leaned his head in to kiss it.

_There is nothing there! Who is he talking to? Is it his reflection? How can that be?_ Echo wanted to run out there and tell him that his lover is nothing but his own image, but she dared not interrupt him again. This was all too much to bear!

Narcissus tilted his head and looked into the water. "You seem so familiar somehow. It is as if I have known you all my life." He reached in to caress its face only to have the water ripple and the image fade.

"Why do you shun from me?" asked the youth confused. "It is not my face that repels you? The nymphs all love me as you look upon me now. When I stretch forth my arm, you do the same. When I smile, you smile alike as when I speak." The boy, marveled by the assumed beauty, dipped his arm in the pool to embrace it; it fled upon his touch again but returned as always and renewed its fascination.

After the fourth time of trying to embrace his beloved, the youth reached out one last time and cried, "Please stay! Do not leave!" At the rejection, his tears fell into the pool disturbing the image thus the appearance of it retreating. "I entreat you! I beg for your company! Let me at least gaze upon you if I may not touch you!

Narcissus continued staring into the water sadly. "Please, I love only you." As usual, it only stared back without reply, and the boy was content as long as it did not take leave again.

After some time, the boy vowed, "Since I cannot bring you out, I will wait for you. I will never leave your side until you come out." With that, he rested his head beside the waters, eyes never parting from the image.

Echo could not take it anymore and cried out, "Come out!" to Narcissus hoping it would lead him away from the mesmerizing spring. "Come out!" she screamed. "Come out!" It was all deaf to youth.

Narcissus stayed by the spring without food or water, for he still dared not take a drink, fearing it would frighten the beautiful image away. Echo ached to see him like this; it was tearing her apart. Nothing she did was of use. It was as if her presence did not exist around him. Had she too fallen for this boy already, like all the others he had mentioned? Was this why she would not leave him here alone?

Days and nights went by; Rain and sunshine came by. And so, "Farewell" was his last word to his beloved in the pool as it was also for Echo who said the same to Narcissus. There, the youth died from love and was turned into the flower narcissus, which would always face the water instead of the sun. Echo died of the same fate and the gods preserved her voice forever until this day.


	2. Pomona and Vertumnus

**Vertumnus and Pomona**

He stood at a great distance, against a tree, admiring her from afar -enough distance to keep himself concealed from her regard. She was dressed in a drab brown dress with a wreath upon her head to shield away the sun and constantly held either a pruning knife or a spade in her right hand, but, ah, how beautiful she still looked. The happiness on her face was worthwhile to waste away the entire day watching.

Pomona, not an ordinary Hamadryad, was a wood nymph that specialized in the art of gardening. Rivers, springs, and lakes did not amuse her; only the sight of trees with fruits was her delight. Everyday she would work in her little orchard, nursing this, nurturing that. Never would she let a drought occur in her miniature garden. All were trimmed, watered, soil loosened, and transplanted if necessary, blossoming faithfully to her every care. It excited her to accomplish things such as having a tree bear two different types of fruits or directing vines to crawl in a certain way. These were her love, her passion, and her devotion. Nothing else would satisfy her but this: her botany.

Therefore, men were totally out of the question. She had no need for them; her affections were obviously taken already. Fauns and satyrs would do anything to have her acknowledge them. Even Sylvanus, the god of forest, fields, and herding, and Picus, the god of the grain-sown fields, fought for her attention but this only drove the maiden away frightened.

Vertumnus laughed at himself for being so desperate. He could have any women he wanted, but why her? What was it of her that attracted him so? Apparently, her prudence intrigued him. The chase of winning her love enthralled him. Day after day he had allowed 

himself to take upon many disguises, as a reaper, a mower, a ploughman, and many more, but each time was a failure: she would not meet him and he was forced to stay outside her gate. The rejection did hurt; however, it made Vertumnus try even harder. He was different from the other men who came to woo Pomona. His love was sincere and pure. He cared not for anyone else but her, if only she could realize that. Oh, how he wished she would. His ardor for her was enduring, never giving up, striving beyond end. He would continue to love her even if she did not return his affections. That was how much he longed for her –an eternal, honest love. True love that was so rare in the world these days.

He would try again today. But what part shall he play this time? All the past costumes were of male genres; maybe a female form would work this time. Yes, an old women, a perfect illusion. He changed himself without delay. An ugly hag he had become. Ragged, spidery gray and white hair, covered by a worn hat, mangled about his sagging, blistered face. He took upon a hunched form with the help of a stick he had transformed into a cane. With difficulty he struggled to the girl's gate hoping this masquerade would be effective.

Sure enough, the nymph ran out with a worried look upon her delicate face. "You look so dreadfully weary! Please, come inside my garden. Rest a while will you not?" With a pleasant smile on her face, she helped the old women to a shady tree.

The incognito Vertumnus gave a little nod. "Thank you, my dear; that would be wonderful."

Pomona had excused herself earlier and now returned with a few fruits for the guest to eat. "Here, try some of these."

"Ah, thank you." As he ate the fruits, he commented on her garden. "You have such a lovely place. Do you live here alone?"

Pomona laughed merrily. "Yes, actually," she looked up at the tree they were sitting under, "but I never feel forlorn. My flora keeps me busy all day with its company."

"I have heard of you from many. They speak of your beauty. How their words have proven true. You _are_ exquisitely beautiful, absolutely captivating." He leaned closer to the maiden. "More beautiful than I had ever imagined." His eyes studied her face as his finger gently lined the contours of her cheek. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he was unable to stop himself from kissing her. This elicited a gasp from the girl. The kiss was, strangely, _not_ the normal kiss an old woman would give, more like one from a lover. Despite of this, Pomona quickly dismissed the notion and assured herself that it was probably only a wild imagination. Besides, never being with a man before, how would she know the difference?

A certain plant caught Vertumnus's eyes. "Observe," he pointed to a tree, "how the elm tree is enveloped by the grape vines. Alone they both would not flourish so well. The elm tree would have no value except for its timber and the grape vine would stray along the ground in vain. Nonetheless, if together, they both would prosper immensely. See the beautiful tree and lovely grapes? A good lesson to be learned."

The young girl laughed. "And why should I be concerned of this?" She looked into the old woman's eyes for the answer with a mischievous expression.

"When two things come together, what good results they have. You have constantly denied every suitor that has come your way. Stop and think. Two is better than one. Considering this, I know of a worthy man for you."

Playfully, Pomona asked, "And who may that be?"

The old women smiled, "Vertumnus."

The maiden tilted her head inquisitively, "Why is that?"

"I know him well. He does not wander nor pursue after useless love flings. Unlike your other admirers, he is different. Both Sylvanus and Picus have gotten into trouble many a time for chasing nymphs after nymphs. You, though, are Vertumnus's first love and last. You and he have very much in common, dealing in fruits mostly. However, he does not care for those now; his attentions are now on you. What do you say, my dear? Be wise in your choosing."

Pomona was motionless, deep in thought at these words. After her decision, she turned back to the old women. However, she was nowhere in sight. Instead, in her place, was a man! A radiant glow emitted from his transformation. Like a new bud blossoming forth its beauty. The true form of a god now presented visibly to her.

She trembled and sought to run away but steady hands held hers firmly. "Do not be afraid. It is I, Vertumnus, before you." The girl kept her eyes downcast in respect to the god's presence. "Pomona." He lifted her chin, but the girl still averted his gaze. His heart wrenched at the thought of frightening his beloved away.

However, Pomona took a chance of glancing at him and was unable to look away. For in his eyes, she saw the emotions that would melt her hardened heart. In a daze she whispered, "So it was you all along," realizing the manifestations of all her past visitors.

Vertumnus smiled down at her and held her close. "Yes, and I have waited a long time to finally meet you."

For the rest of the evening, they stayed together. When they were to part, Pomona promised she would marry him. Henceforth, the orchard now had two gardeners.


End file.
